A number of picolinic acids and their pesticidal properties have been described in the art. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0176767 discloses 3-substituted-4-amino-6-substituted picolinamides as human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) integrase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,197 B2 discloses 3-substituted-4-amino-6-(substituted)picolinic acids and their derivatives and their use as herbicides. JP 2007204458 A and WO 2007020936 A1 disclose compounds that have uses as antimycotic or antifungal agents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,784,137 B2 and 7,314,849 B2 disclose a genus of 6-aryl-4-aminopicolinic acids and their derivatives and their use as herbicides. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,300,907 B2 and 7,642,220 B2 disclose a genus of 2-aryl-6-amino-5-alkoxy-4-pyrimidinecarboxylic acids and their derivatives and their use as herbicides. It has now been discovered that 3-alkoxy, thioalkyl and amino-4-amino-6-(substituted)picolinates exhibit similar herbicidal activity and selectivity.